Despite two decades of impressive reductions in US cardiovascular mortality, many vulnerable sub-groups still experience significant cardiovascular health disparities. This stems in part from a paucity of valid interventional research and a lack of culturally sensitive service based infrastructure. CV health disparities can be expected to increase in the face of 1) an extremely slow pace of translation (including both implementation and dissemination) of tools to improve evidence-based practice, 2) systematic barriers to access to care and information including evidence based care once patients enter the medical care system, and 3) limited use of technology assisted health interventions. To address the urgent need to develop and test innovative, culturally appropriate interventions and to translate this new science into practice for vulnerable populations, experienced health disparity researchers at the Johns Hopkins University School of Nursing propose the Center for Cardiovascular Health for Vulnerable Populations (CCHVP). In addition to internationally recognized nurse researchers in cardiovascular health promotion, Hopkins has a research intensive environment second to none with unique resources and culture of multidisciplinary and trans-professional collaboration that will enhance both the operations and achievements of the CCVHP. The Center will be comprised of three cores-Administration, Intervention, and Translation. Each will be charged with strengthening existing and evolving collaborations within, as well as beyond Johns Hopkins to achieve the following broad goals: 1) To provide an infrastructure dedicated to advancing nursing science to improve the cardiovascular health of vulnerable populations, 2) To foster a new generation of nursing scholars who are engaged in interdisciplinary/trans-professional research in the area of cardiovascular health promotion for vulnerable populations, and 3) To enhance the translation and dissemination of research in the area of cardiovascular health among vulnerable populations. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Cardiovascular disease remains the leading cause of death in the US and will be in the world. To accomplish the aims above we propose to build a sustainable model research center - the Center for Cardiovascular Health in Vulnerable Populations - to contribute to significant reductions of cardiovascular health disparities through research, training and policy action locally and nationally. CENTER AS A WHOLE, INCLUDING ADMINISTRATIVE CORE AND EVALUATION PLAN